DemiKids Dark Version
DemiKids Dark Version is part of a dualogy with DemiKids: Light Version, developed by Multimedia Intelligence Transfer. The two games together make up a second generation of Devil Children games. Unlike many other multi-version games, there are a large number of changes between Dark Version and Light Version. The DemiKids games were also the first to receive a Shin Megami Tensei banner in North America. Story & Version Differences The year is 200X. Jin, Akira and Lena are three childhood friends who like mysterious things. One day in the library, along with the mysterious transfer student Amy, they find the "Akuma Compendium". They chanted an incantation in the book and, to their surprise, devils appeared. Amy then told Jin and Akira that they are the Devil Children that will decide the fate of the world. She hands them their Devil Risers. The group then pass through the "Door of Time" to the land of Valhalla where they fight an evil ruler known as Imperius who plans on conquering all of the world. The Nakama of Akira's is Gale, a Hylon. Akira's story line revolves around the mostly Chaos based path found in other Shin Megami Tensei games; he starts in the Forest of Sorrow and arrives at the first town which is reverse of Jin's arrival in Valhalla. Of the 362 demons you can obtain in both games, Light Version only has a 181 that can be captured/negotiated with via normal game play, of that total 45 of them are unique to Light and require trading between Dark Version to obtain them all. Yet the remaining 45 of them can be obtained in both versions as special fusions. There are also super unique ones to Light Version that pertain to the Sol Leo's infusion which totals 9 unique forms bringing the total to 370 per game. Characters *Akira: The Dark Version protagonist. He is a studious boy who discovers he is a Devil Child. *Gale: The demonic guide belonging to Akira. *Rand: The demonic guide belonging to Jin. *Jin: The Light Version protagonist. He is an energetic slacker who discovers he is a Devil Child. *Shin: A Devil Child from the land of Valhalla. *Lena: Jin and Akira's friend who enjoys mysterious things. Has a habit of lecturing people. *Amy: A mysterious girl from Valhalla who gives Jin and Akira Demilocs. *Lucifer: The lord of darkness himself. His role in the story varies between Light and Dark versions. Gameplay DemiKids: Dark Version features the same style of gameplay as earlier Devil Children games. The game world is navigated in a 3rd person perspective; however battle is handled in first person, similar to the earlier Shin Megami Tensei. Unlike most Megami Tensei games, the moon phase mechanic is not used. The game's fusion mechanics are also simplified to make the game more accessible to a younger audience. For example, the resulting demon is always the same type demon as its predecessor, and level alters the resulting demon, instead of combinations between demon types. Some demons are only available in the DemiKids: Light Version. Players can use a link cable to fuse or trade demons, and battle against each other. In comparison to the Light Version, the Dark Version features more challenging gameplay and far more complex mechanics. There are less items and macca present in Dark Version than in Light Version, making it more of a Hard Mode game. ::For a list of demons, see List of DemiKids Light/Dark Version Demons Gallery External links *Japanese official Site *North America official Site * Category:Games